


Linger

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [89]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jenny has to move on after the loss of Joe.
Relationships: Joe Corbin/Jenny Mills
Series: Finding My Way [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Sleepy Hollow (TV)  
Title: Linger  
Character: Jenny Mills  
Pairing: Joe/Jenny  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het  
Summary: Jenny has to move on after the loss of Joe.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, comments, bookmarks or favorites. <3  
Disclaimer: Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Phillip Iscove and Len Wiseman own this show and these characters.  
Words: 188 words without title or ending.

Word to use: Raw

FMW #89: Linger

She was raw, it was easy to see that Joe's death had done a number on her. He was the only person outside of her family that she had ever allowed herself to love. Now he was gone.

Jenny couldn't help but linger at the home they had shared. She didn't want to hang around and be surrounded by all the memories of them together. But she also wasn't ready to move on.

The woman sat in the home that she and Joe had shared and looked around. Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of him. It hurt, but she had decided to sell the trailer they lived in.

Jenny packed up all of her things and all of Joe's things. In the morning, Crane would pick her up after her meeting with the buyer for the trailer. She hated to get rid of it, but it was time.

Joe wouldn't want her to keep it and keep mourning him forever. So, she was going to get a house and spend her time helping Crane and the other Witnesses.

It was what Joe would want and it was what she planned to do.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, comments, bookmarks or favorites. <3


End file.
